The present invention relates to signs, and, in particular, to portable signs which can be moved, for example, from one sporting event to another.
Many types of portable signs are known. Most of the signs collapse down to a rectangle, which has a large surface area, making shipping difficult and expensive. These signs are also very heavy, which again makes shipping difficult, and makes set-up the signs very labor-intensive. In general, if the signs are being moved from one sporting event to another, the organization moving the signs would have to have a large truck and two or three people in order to load and unload the signs, set up and take down the signs, and to carry the signs from place to place.
Some signs and tents can be taken apart to fit into a relatively small package, but then there are numerous loose parts which have to be kept track of, which is very inconvenient. Also, these signs are generally not very sturdy and often not self-supporting, having to be connected to posts inserted into the ground and so forth. Putting holes in the ground may be acceptable in some situations, but, in many others, where the ground is paved or covered with synthetic turf, it would be completely unacceptable to put holes in the ground in order to make the sign stand up.
Most portable sign frames also do not provide a continuous flat surface all the way to the edge, which is required if sign frames are to be connected together to make a single, long sign.